Walk the Tightrope to Hold On to You
by Meova
Summary: When Beck makes a big decision. Andre and Robbie are there to help him get through it. Some spoilers for The Worst Couple. Beck/Andre/Robbie.


**A/N: Not much to say about this, I just wrote this after the episode in which Beck breaks up with Jade. So there's spoilers for that, a few. And since this is Beck/Andre/Robbie, there's a threesome, there's angst, and there's a little bit of bondage and D/s hints. Leave a review if you liked this story :)**

**Title's from Forget About It, by All Time Low.  
**

* * *

Beck is being miserable on his bed, blasting loud music to drown out his thoughts, when he sees the door open.

He knows who's there, but he doesn't want to see them right now. Normally he would welcome it, but nothing's normal now. Not after he broke up with Jade.

'Beck, we're here to cheer you up!'

'Man, don't say it like that. Beck, you alright?'

Beck just groans and rolls over, not looking at Andre and Robbie.

'Honestly, you can't stay here sulking. We haven't seen you in days.' Andre closes the door behind him, turns the lock, and oh, this will not end well.

'I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone.' He debates throwing a pillow, but that would require uncurling and he feels like he's falling apart inside.

It doesn't take long before he feels two warm bodies get in bed with him and the tears start falling again. Dammit.

Robbie keeps trying to worm his way underneath Beck's arms and finally Beck has to concede, loosening his death grip on the pillow so Robbie can nestle against him. Andre is draped around his back, running a hand over his skin. Beck keeps crying, crying until he's out of tears.

'Better now?' Andre asks, his lips on the back of Beck's neck. 'You know we can help you.'

Beck nods, hair falling in his eyes like a curtain. His lashes are sticking together and his stomach aches from the sobs. He would kill to forget all about this, to forget about Jade.

Thing is, he knows all he has to do is say the word. But he can't, he won't, he shouldn't rely on them to keep him together...

Robbie tries to move closer to Beck – it's pretty much impossible – and Beck buries his face in Robbie's curls. It smells too familiar, and Beck knows what he'll decide. It's always the same.

Andre kisses his neck again, more confident this time. Robbie works on his shirt, sliding it up and running his hands over the exposed skin. Beck just lets it happen to him. He wants this, doesn't want this, and if he isn't playing along he can fool himself into thinking that this is not, was never his decision.

'What do you want?' Robbie asks.

'What do you need?' Andre corrects. Beck looks away, feels hands push him down on his back.

'I want to forget,' he says.

'We can do that for you,' Andre replies.

Robbie throws Beck's shirt to the side, finally having taken it off, and traces lines over Beck's skin. Andre starts on the belt, pulling it through the loops.

It has to stop, it should never stop, he's such a mess. His hands are itching with the need to do something, anything. Andre sees it, takes his hands and ties them together with the belt, working around Robbie who never takes his hands off Beck.

'Now you can't do anything anymore. This is all us, get it?'

Beck nods, letting his tied hands fall above his head. His mind is going into sensory overload, he can't do anything, it's maddening, and when he wants more he gets pushed back.

Andre finally manages to take off his pants. Beck feels so vulnerable, but he might as well go with it if it's out of his control.

It seems like no time before Andre and Robbie are naked as well, and the skin on skin contact only heightens his arousal.

Robbie's inching downward, Andre is just out of his reach and he wants. He arches upwards, but Andre tangles his fingers in Beck's hair to keep him down. It hurts to keep trying but Beck loves the pain.

He feels Robbie lick a stripe up his dick, and why does he always try to forget about this?

'Robbie...' Beck moans when Andre breaks the kiss. Robbie responds by taking more of Beck in his mouth.

'You like this, don't you?' Andre breathes in Beck's ear. 'You like being helpless, having no control over what is happening. I can choke you,' he wraps his fingers around Beck's throat, 'I can hurt you,' he digs his fingers in, 'I can make you scream in pleasure.'

Andre plays with Beck's nipples and he almost does cry out.

'So how about you give me some pleasure?'

Beck nods, wanting to do something back. Robbie and Andre are making him feel so good, doing such a good job of... of...

Robbie pushes a finger inside of him then and Beck's train of thought derails.

'Robbie, you're gonna have to stop doing that for a second,' Andre says. Robbie pulls off with a pop and Beck struggles against the belt.

The two boys flip Beck over and Robbie pushes the finger right back in, adding another almost immediately. Beck would gasp but Andre's shoved his dick in Beck's mouth and it's pretty much perfect so Beck wouldn't even dream of not sucking it.

Maybe there's a reason why he and Jade didn't...

Robbie rubs against his prostate and Beck can't think anymore, he's way too busy moaning and pushing himself back on Robbie's magical fingers, and why is Robbie so good it's so unfair.

Beck pulls away from Andre's cock to pant 'I'm ready, please, fuck me' before Andre pushes him back, keeping a firm grip on his hair and Beck never knew he had a thing for hair pulling, or being manhandled in general really.

Robbie pulls his fingers out of Beck's ass, the emptiness making him whine, but Andre takes up most of his concentration again while Robbie gets the condom and lube.

Without warning, Robbie is back, pushing his dick slowly into Beck's ass. It burns, and he can't even hold on to anything because his hands are still tied together.

He's completely helpless and he's never been so hard in his life.

Andre is the first to come, spilling himself down Beck's throat. Beck swallows it all, savours the familiar taste. Robbie follows shortly after and Andre wraps his hand around Beck's dick as Robbie comes, squeezing once before Beck falls over the edge as well.

When they come down from their high, Robbie deals with the condom while Andre arranges Beck on the bed so they can cuddle. The belt is still around Beck's wrists but he doesn't mind. He likes the reminder.

'Feeling better?' Robbie asks while he's worming back into Beck's arms.

'Yeah.' Beck's voice is cracked. He yawns, snuggles into the two boys around him.

'So are we going to pretend that this didn't happen again?' Andre asks. Beck closes his eyes and pretends to not hear it.

Robbie nudges Andre.

'We should let him be,' he says. 'We can always talk about this later.'

'It's always later,' Andre complains. 'I'm sick and tired of waiting.'

'Let him be for now,' Robbie soothes. 'Half the fun is to plan the plan,' he hums. He hums more of the Sweeney Todd lyrics and Beck falls asleep, feeling the vibrations against his chest, Andre's breath against his sweaty skin, and he doesn't think he's ever felt better.


End file.
